The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application can include monitoring the user experience. Typically, the user experience is measured in time, for example how long does it take to load a web page. Determining end user timing for a web service can be difficult over different types of devices which use different platforms and network browsers. As such, it can be difficult to compare end user timing over multiple types of devices and platforms
There is a need in the art for web service monitoring which may provide improved end user timing information